This disclosure relates to a flying system. In particular, it relates to a flyable object that can be preprogrammed with a separate device.
Many programmable toys are known. None however has the characteristics of the present disclosure, which relates to programming a flyable object with a separable programmable unit. This construction and configuration has unique characteristics to provide a toy for interesting use.